


Recruitment

by Megchad22



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Eudora Patch Lives, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus works for the commission, M/M, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, The Apocalypse, The Handler is Dave's mom, The Handler is name Kathryn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: In war before he was born Klaus was recruited to the very institution that had recently tortured him. The person doing the recruiting? His boyfriend.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147
Collections: Finished faves





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit of an AU of my Honor cancels the apocalypse universe. The important things to note are the Commission maintain the apocalypse timeline to prevent something worse, because every attempt to save the world has made things worse. The other is that The Handler is name Kathryn Katz and she is Dave's mother. 
> 
> The place where is diverges from my series is that Kathryn was able to collect her family after being gone only a couple of days, thus Dave grew up in the Commission. 
> 
> Fell free to take a look at the story that contains most of the head cannons applicable to this story
> 
> [What will be will be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520704)

A wave of energy pulsed out of Vanya, striking the moon. Five urged his family into a rough circle, gathering his energy to take them back. They could stop this. 

He never noticed when Klaus reached up to grasp something under his shirt. He did notice when the air suddenly felt too heavy and the energy he had been gathering dissipated. The wave of energy traveling through the air froze. 

“Bravo, Bravo” a female voice called out, “Fantastic acting.”

The Handler stepped into view, not a hair out of place to tell that she had been in an explosion. She shot Five a smirk. 

“Danke” Klaus shot back as he curtsied. 

Five’s stomach dropped and betrayal burned through his veins. “What did you do?” He growled at his brother. 

Klaus shot a grin back at him, “Right now, I’m trying to impress my mother in law to be. Do you think it worked?” 

The heavy feeling in Five’s stomach increased as the Handler smiled warmly at Klaus. “I think it might have worked.” She responded, “It really is too bad that they weren’t paying attention, at least two of our monitors burst into tears once you got off that bus. Plus the vet bar thing, you were practically screaming at them that something was wrong.”

Movement drew Five attention from his own sinking gut. A commission agent, the lack of mask marking him as a higher rank, was moving toward Vanya. Vanya who was no longer lying unconscious or out of control. She accepted the hand of the dark haired man with a smile, pulling herself to her feet. “It’s a good thing that sound is my power, or I’d be half deaf from that shot.”

Klaus spun around with a wide grin, “Great shot, by the way Vanya.”

Anything else that Vanya might have said was lost as a gurney was wheeled out from another portal. The Handler gestured at the body on it, “I figured we should do this here, since we still can’t figure out how to bring Ghosts back to the commission.”

“Ben” Diego gasped.

Klaus shot a wicked grin to something just to the right of him, “They do good work, don’t they. Looks just like you should. Well, let's get to work.” 

Klaus’s hands glowed blue and the body shot to a sitting position with a gasp. “Klaus, what…?” It, he, Ben asked.

“Klaus” Five interrupted, betrayal like acid injected into his veins, “you stupid fucking junkie, what did you do?”

Diego hissed a bit at his tone but Klaus seemed to ignore it, “I made a deal.” He caulked his head, “Well, really I was abducted, tortured, shot through time, fell in love, found respect, then made a deal.”

Before any of them could respond (Because...WHAT?WHAT?) The Handler cleared her throat, “I think we got the better deal, but I’m biased. We need to get going, before the scars build too high.”

There was the flash of a dozen briefcases, when the light faded they were all in the generic looking entranceway to the Temps commission. 

The heaviness vanished but before Five could do anything, Vanya sidled up to him and slapped a straight, stiff piece of fabric against his wrist. It bent as if fluid to wrap snugly against his skin, seam vanishing. The haviness returned, weighing him down so that his powers were useless.

HIs eyes snapped to his sister, the feeling of betrayal returning with the force of a hurricane “Vanya?”

She smiled at him, sweet and sad, scorching him because there was no regret in her eyes, “Klaus is not the only one who made a deal” she explained softly. “This was the best way.”

“What?” Vanya? Vanya is working with the commission? His best friend made a deal. He had been working to get back to them for...what?

“You need to actually listen to what they have to say. Until you actually listen you won’t be allowed to leave.” Vanya explained.

“Don’t blame your sister, it was the only way you would be allowed back into the Commission conscious after the destruction you caused. If I had my way, you would have been left back in the Icarus theater.” The Handler interrupted.

Five glared at the woman. He wished he could rip her apart, he hated her so much. She had subverted two of his siblings. Taken Vanya away from him. He kept his tongue still. The Commission had his family. They must have brainwashed Vanya and poor stupid Klaus. He just needed to adapt. 

Another man, with the build and movement of a soldier, came through a door behind the Handler. Klaus smiled, bright and happy, at the newcomer. Then he practically danced over to the man to share a tender kiss. 

Trust that stupid idiot to betray their family for a man. 

“Dave, how did it go?” The Handler asked, smiling fondly over at the pair. 

The man, Dave, flashed the Handler a grin “We were able to get about 100,000 in that last push. Final numbers should put us just over 500,000.”

The Handler clapped her hands together, “Fantastic. Klaus, you more than met your end of the bargain. Even if I wasn’t ecstatic for you to marry my son, I’d be ready to welcome you to the family for that kind of return alone.”

Klaus leaned against Dave, who wrapped his arm around Klaus' waist. “Danke,” he chirped, then glanced around. “I better go answer some questions before my dear siblings start making bad choices.”

As he distangeled himself from Dave, the soldier pressed a last kiss onto Klaus’s cheek.“I’ll go collect the guests, dear.”

Dave left the way he came. Klaus came back over to where Ben was still looking a little dazed and slung an arm around his shoulder, “So, Mi familia, do you want an explanation first or your surprises.”

Vanya laughed like she hadn’t just killed a planet, “Like we’ll be able to get through either before being interrupted.”

Klaus hummed, “We’ll wait for our guests then. Dave should be back in a few minutes. We do have time.”

Five growled, the noise escaping involuntarily. “Do you realize what you did, you stupid fuck?”

Klaus nodded, unperturbed. “I do, do you?”

“You helped cause the Apocalypse! You helped kill the world. You betrayed everything. And for what?”

Klaus laughed, a short shock of sound. “Looks like someone never read their hiring paperwork.”

Vanya just sighed deeply at both of them, “I know that you can do this without being deliberately antagonizing. I’ve watched you do it.”

Klaus shrugged, “I may still be a little bitter about the torture thing. Plus I have little use for self deception.”

“Now, Hummingbird, be nice to your brother. He’s had a long week.” A new voice interrupted. 

Five of the seven Hargreeves siblings whipped around to see Grace Hargreeves smiling gently at them. 

“Mom?” Diego gasped. When she nodded he stumbled forward to throw his arms around her. It was hard not to smile at the way he completely threw his bad boy persona out the window. “H-H-How?”

“Your brother requested my freedom as part of his deal to work with the Commission. Then your sister made my survival a condition of following Kathryn's plan.”

The scene was broken up by a high pitched voice that screamed “Mommy” as a little girl tore into the room.

Allison gasped soundlessly, her mouth forming the word ‘Claire’ just before her daughter barreled into her. She quickly knelt to wrap her daughter in a hug, tears falling feely into Claire’s hair. 

The scuff of footsteps snapped her eyes up to the classically handsome man who had also entered. Patrick. He smiled at her awkwardly, seeming to fight with himself. His hands half reached toward Claire before pulling back. “From what I hear we owe you our lives.” 

Klaus sidled up to Patrick, a sly smile in his voice. “That is true, doubly true in your case. Little Claire is family. It was Vanya who figured Allison would want her daughter to have both parents.”

Allison looked up at them from where she was hugging Claire. She looked flabbergasted. Her silence seemed even deeper than her physical abilities. 

Diego made a choked off noise at the final new person to enter the room. Before he could make a move however, Five sprung forward. He pulled the mannequin the woman was carrying almost violently from her arms. Belying the jerky, violent motions he cradled the mannequin gently. 

“Eu-Eu-Eudora” Diego gasped.

The detective smirked at him, “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

Klaus looked around at his siblings with a satisfied look on his face.

Vanya rolled her eyes, “If you’ve injected enough drama, can we go explain now?”

Klaus shrugged, leaning against Dave as he stepped up beside him. “I suppose Luther’s surprise will have to wait.”

He led the entire group (Barring Patick and Claire on account that what they are discussing really is not child appropriate and there is no one Patrick trusts to leave his daughter with yet.) to a conference room. 

Silence descended upon them, somewhat petulantly from Fives corner of the room. It grew heavier and heavier until Luther finally asked, “Klaus, what is going on?”

Klaus’s eyes swept the room, taking them all in. “It starts with an apocalypse, but” he continued as Five opened his mouth, only to snap it shut again, “not the one we just left. The first apocalypse recorded by the Time Commission was not the first apocalypse overall. There is no way to truly know how many times the world ended before the formation of the Commission. The creation of this pocket universe was accidental and took the combined power of a massive nuclear explosion and the implosion of at least 11 separate timelines. Since the creation of the Time Commission they attempted to stop the end of the world a total of 2500 separate times.”

Five made an ugly sound of derision, “Bullshit. The Commission maintains the timeline with the apocalypse. You know, the one you just helped them cause, you stupid fuck. What, did they promise you drugs?”

Dave bristled, “Now look here, you little shit, if you hadn’t...”

“It’s alright, Love” Klaus interrupted soothingly, “Five has always been an old man who thinks he knows more than anyone else and doesn't react well to knowing he might be wrong. For your information, my dear brother, I am sober and getting a metric ton of therapy to stay that way. Also if you had paid even a single bit of attention during your on boarding none of this would be new information. The Time Commission maintains the timeline, now, because of what happened when they tried to stop the apocalypse.”

‘ **What Happened?** ’ Allison wrote quickly, trying to diffuse the situation. 

Five sat back but continued to glower at the room. 

Dave grumbled but pulled Klaus closer to him. “It made things worse, every single time. Either more people would die, or the situation would become worse for survivors. The last attempt dropped the survivor count from 20% of the population to 100 people.”

“Also the reason why we exist at all” Klaus chirped.

Luther started, “What do mean?”

Klaus grinned and bounced on his seat. “So the last attempt by the Commission to stop the Apocalypse had them looking to the future, after the rebuilding. Humanity had evolved all kinds of powers, they had also developed the tech to implant and bring to term babies in a matter of minutes. Guess how many zygotes they got? Anyone? And the answer is 43. The timeline scarred over so they can’t undo what has already been done. Thus 43 miracle babies with powers were born, even after us being born killed that timeline.”

The entire group was paying attention now, even Vanya (who actually had paid attention to the on boarding paperwork and thus knew this information). Klaus was quite the story teller after all. 

Dave took over smoothly, “After the final attempt to stop the apocalypse Management decided we would save what we could. The nature of the device used for time travel meant that we are not able to undo any changes made, but reckless time travel has made the timeline fragile. No one wants to know what would happen if we managed to destabilize it further with reckless changes. Thus Case Management was born. They identify areas weakened in the timeline and figure out how to stabilize it again. It worked for 300 years, 100 humans survived and eventually rebuilt a society, most agents retired far enough into the rebuilding that they are not noticed. The timeline was almost stable, almost enough for most of the agents to retire permanently. Then Reginald Hargreeves happened.”

“Fucking Hargreeves” Klaus and Vanya both chimed in, then shared a chuckle. 

The rest of the room stared. 

It was Vanya who explained, “Dad is almost universally hated among the Commission. Hargreeves is actually considered a curse word amon the case managers.”

Diego eyed Dave and the other Commission members hovering by the door, pretending they were not guards. Then nodded once. It seemed that hating Reginald Hargreeves was a point in their favor as far as Number Two was concerned. 

Luther blinked, looking lost “But why?”

Five snorted, “Because he wanted to stop the end of the world.”

Klaus rolled his eyes so hard it was almost loud. “It’s because he caused the current version of the apocalypse. The Time Commission watched the survivor board drop to 0 survivors because Reggie drugged Vanya into destroying the world. In trying to save the world Reggie literally caused the end of the human race.”

“So why not go back to trying to stop it?” Eudora asked, “Surely at that point there is no ‘worse’.”

“But there is ‘earlier’.” A new voice interrupted.

The newcomer was pale, with sharp features and thin limbs. None of their features lended to either femininity or masculinity. Shorter than Vanya, they should have looked childlike. They didn’t. They looked like some kind of sprite. 

The commission members in the room, including Klaus, Vanya and Five, all straightened. 

“Archivist” Klaus breathed, delighted.

The Archivist flicked their eyes over Klaus in acknowledgement. Klaus’s grin widened like he had received a warm smile. “I found the timelines where Five managed to to try and turn back time.”

Even Five’s animosity faded into curiosity. “Oh?”

“It took some time to find the right timeline because the diversion point was farther back. In almost every timeline where David Katz is part of the Commission at the time that Klaus Hargreeves is sent through time he is sent to 1968. In every timeline that Dave is inserted into 1968 to deal with Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus chooses to help the Commission and stop Number Five. It is actually quite impressive to have so few divergence points. However I was able to find a set of timelines where The Handler was not able to collect her family. Interestingly enough Dave and Klaus still meet and fall in love, however Dave is killed which is what sends Klaus back to his own time. It was in this set of timelines that Number Five was able to transport his siblings back through time as he intended. In those timelines he scatters his sibling through the early 1960’s Dallas, they manage to bring the apocalypse back with them, Nuclear in most. In one Klaus himself had a full on breakdown after a bad run-in with Brian Katz. He raised the dead. All the dead.” The Archivist blinked, “It was quite a sight.”

Dave sighed, “Good old Uncle Brian. I’m guessing that he took offense to, well, everything about Klaus.”

The Archivist’s brows furrowed, “Klaus’s mental state likely was exasperated by that timeline’s Dave who had been partially raised by Brian. If I remember correctly Klaus had been attempting to keep that Dave from enlisting, trying to save his life.”

Dave winced, “Oooh, that would not have gone over well.” He turned to Klaus, “I am sorry for whatever went on in that timeline.”

Klaus shrugged, “I’m guessing I was pretty fucked up already, plus ‘63 you were, what 21 to my...what 30, 33 depending on when I got dropped. That’s getting into creeper territory.”

There was the sound of a legal pad hitting the table, Allison was staring them down with the ‘ **We have gotten off topic** ’ written down. 

Klaus nodded thoughtfully, “Thank you, Archivist. You are more than welcome to stay.”

The Archivist shook their head, “I need to return to the Archive. There are still a few calculations to be run to ensure that this timeline remains stable.”

With that the Archivist left. 

As soon as they had left the room Klaus nodded once to himself, then turned back to the others, “So we covered that trying to stop Vanya’s apocalypse just moves it up, and frankly that is one of the better possibilities.”

Diego’s eyebrows shot up “W-What could possibly be w-w-worse than moving the end of the w-world up by almost sixty years.”

Klaus shrugged carelessly, “The planet could actually blow up.” No one seemed to have any to that, because it was hard to argue with. “So Reggie fucked up and gave us the current apocalypse. The Time Commission managed to maintain the timeline undeterred for another 192 years until there was a new change.”

Klaus, ever the story teller, waited with bright eyes until Ben finally rolled his eyes and asked, “What changed?” In the single most unimpressed voice any of them had ever heard. 

“The survivor tally went from 0 to 1. Little number Five time travelled to April 1st 2019, not even 15 minutes after the Moon chunks hit the planet. The only survivor.”

“Wait,” Luther said, “If the Time Commission knew Five was there immediately, why was he left alone for so long. Wouldn’t it have made more sense to collect him earlier?”

Klaus only just managed to cut Five off on what would be a vitriol filled rant. “It took 45 years for the after effects of the moon hitting the atmosphere to dissipate enough for the briefcases to get through. As soon as the Survivor counter changed The Handler went personally to collect Five. All little Fivey had to do was serve for 10 years.”

“Yeah, 10 years and letting the apocalypse happen. Letting you all die.” Five burst out, clutching the mannequin’s hand.

Klaus rolled his eyes and Dave sighed, “Which was in the contract you signed, also if you had read it or any of the follow up documents you signed you would have known that you could request family up to 7 members be brought to the Commission, to live in Commission housing until you were ready to retire. The family can also by passage for more family with service”

Five scoffed, “Like the deal The Handler tried to offer me about the safety of my family. I knew that was a bogus deal, she would have betrayed me the first chance she got.”

Klaus made a noise of pure frustration, “Hate to tell you this, Five-Oh, but you broke faith first. You drew time assassins into the most delicate week in the timeline because you couldn’t last two more years. I’ve read those contracts. They are real clear about what happens to agents who go rogue. I was tortured by Hazel and Cha Cha for information about you because you betrayed them, not the other way around.”

“I was trying to save everyone.” Five barked out as he jumped up, incensed. “Even you, you useless fuck. How long did it take to turn against the world? What did the Commission have to promise you to serve up your siblings on a silver plate. I don’t know what you did to Vanya to make her agree to this...”

“Actually the only thing Klaus did was to arrange to have me rescued from the Academy. LEft some kind of tacker outside the soundproofed room I was locked in.” Vanya interrupted. The shock of mild Vanya interrupting was enough to knock Five from his rage and back into his seat. 

Dave's face was crumpled in anger, “It’s strange that you call Klaus useless, when he did the one thing that you say you are trying to do.”

“And what is that?” Five snapped.

“Save lives. Just over 500,000, in fact. The numbers are still coming in.”

Klaus blushed and Dave pressed a kiss to the back of Klaus’s hand without ever looking away from Five. 

“Not doubting or anything, but how did Klaus save those lives. Especially since you said 100,000 were while he was with us?” Ben asked, 

A smile split Dave’s face that was on the far side of dopey, “It was all his idea. Simple, elegant half of upper management were kicking themselves for not thinking of it. I know at least three would adopt him in a heartbeat.” he gushed. 

Klaus turned a deeper red, it was an odd sight to his family, who thought he had no ability to be embarrassed. “I just asked a question.” He muttered.

Dave made a sound that was halfway between disbelieving and adoring. “You asked about the plans for rescuing who we could. When prompted you put together the fact that we can pull people from the timeline, the fact that there are a fuckton of people that no one would miss, and the fact that just because the world has ended doesn’t mean that it can’t be rebuilt. Something no one else put together.”

This had even Five gaping at Klaus who was still red, “500,000 people. How did you get that many without people noticing.”

Klaus snorted, “600,000 go missing every year. We started pulling people 10 years ago, barely a drop in the bucket per year.”

Allison showed the question she had been writing furiously, “ **Surely someone noticed. I mean if powerful people start to vanish, people notice.** ”

Klaus' face twisted, “Who said we pulled powerful people. When you are rebuilding from something like the end of the world you don’t want the rich or the powerful.” He shrugged, “You don’t even really want the comfortable. No, we grabbed as many refugees, orphans, homeless as we could. We grabbed addicts and sex workers both who wanted to get out and those who didn’t. We took every marginalized or exploited person we could get. Social workers and caretakers were also at a premium. The survivors and the helpers of the world and their chosen families. That is who you want to rebuild society. We have been sending as many as we can through school in the 2000’s as we can, for things like teachers and psychologists. Work experience in trades for the builders and inventors.”

The look in Dave’s eyes was truly soppy. “Klaus was the first person who watched through the orientation and thought ‘if we can’t stop it, why don't we save what we can’, there may have been others working the logistics but it was all his idea. He more than met the deal he made.”

“Ok, W-What deal?” Diego burst out.

Dave blinked at the outburst, “Why all of your lives, plus a few extras. The more the Commission has to exert itself to extract someone the more it costs in terms of service. And being at the center of the Apocalypse, that made you all about half a decade of service a piece. Vanya deciding to work with us obviously lowered the cost some, probably about 3 years of service each. And that is not taking into account Five, who most of upper management would happily bury.”

Five shook his head, “I get the cost for the rest of my family, but the others? Years, really?”

Dave ticked it off on his fingers, “A movie star, his daughter who your sister talked to not long before the apocalypse, along with his siblings and parents. Because of the scarring on the timeline it meant we had to grab them in the final 5 minutes; which in turn meant that they took the place of one of our other last minute pulls. For Miss Grace we had to send people into the Umbrella Academy in the week before her programming was messed with because of Reginald’s death to get a copy of her programming, the schematics for her chagrin station, plus the need to build her a new body. Eudora Patch was killed by the Commission, which helped with timing but we had to get a body to put in her place in the four minutes between when our agents left and Diego Hargreeves arrived. Years, really.”

Everyone looked a little overwhelmed so Klaus clapped his hands together to get their attention, “So, I think this is a good time to take a break, really digest what is happening. Luther, your surprise is these two gentlemen,” he indicated two of the agents who had entered the room while no one was spying attention, “are going to bring you to their lab and they are going to fix your body.”

Luther jolted, “What?How?”

Klaus smiled at him, “They build bodies all the time, they are the same ones that grew Ben’s.” For a moment everyone turned to look at the former ghost, “Five, I’m guessing you don’t trust them enough for your body yet, but when you are ready it will be there.”

Luther honestly looked like he was about to burst into tears.

  
  


**Bonus: 1968 Vietnam**

_ They had just reached the hotel and Klaus could only thank his lucky stars that it made sense for him and Dave to double up. This was their second leave since getting together, the first since they had exchanged quiet ‘I love you’s’ They still had a couple of hours before needing to meet with anyone. _

_ Klaus intended to make the most out of it. _

_ Klaus turned around to see Dave sitting on the closest bed, hands wringing, looking pensive.  _

_ “What’s wrong, Davey?” Klaus cooed. _

_ Dave bit his lip, “I’m afraid to tell you, but I think I need to.” _

_ Klaus crossed the room to wrap his arms around Dave. “Look whatever it is. It will be fine. It’s not like I don’t have my own secrets.” _

_ Dave’s face twitched at the word secrets, “I love you. Please don’t doubt that. Even if you doubt everything else.” _

_ “I know you love me. I love you, too. Nothing will change that.” _

_ Dave breathed deeply and sent a weak smile at Klaus, “Just give me time to explain, I won’t stop you from leaving if you need to but let me get everything out.” _

_ Klaus found himself nodding, feeling worry bubble through his veins.  _

_ “I know you are a time traveler.” He breathed out in a rush, “and I know that because you are not the only time traveler in the room.” _

_ Klaus was not the brightest of his siblings, that right was reserved for Five, but he was more than capable of connecting the dots. And the dots connected from the people who tortured him, to the briefcase to Dave. An ache formed deep in the center of his chest. He looked the man he loved in the face and couldn’t help bust ask, “Are you going to torture me, now? I really don’t know anything.” _

_ Dave flinched like he had been struck, “No” the sound burst forth like it had been propelled, “No, Klaus. I swear I am not going to hurt you. I swear. I love you.” Dave closed his eyes, “but I am part of the Time Commission, like Hazel and Cha Cha. When you used the briefcase it was recorded at the Commission, that’s how we knew where you were. I was sent here a few days earlier to make sure you didn’t change the timeline and to see what you knew about Number Five.” _

_ Klaus sat back, “Oh” he said faintly, “I really don’t know anything, though. No one tells me anything. I don’t even know why you guys are hunting him.” _

_ “Number Five broke faith with us, he violated the terms of his contact with the Commission.” Dave said automatically. Then he made a point to elaborate, “When agreeing to work for the Commission he agreed to 10 years of service, in exchange we would drop him off whenever he wanted at the end of those 10 years. He had two years left when he abandoned the mission he was on. I swear I will answer any question you want.” _

_ Klaus looked at Dave’s face and made the decision that it did not matter. This was the only man he loved more than himself. It didn’t matter who else he belonged to, as long as they were together. “Ok” he said more to himself than anything else, as he leaned into Dave. Dave wrapped an arm around his waist.  _

_ The look on Dave’s face was the one he made when Klaus did something that worried him, “Ok, that’s it. You’re ok with me being part of the Commission?” _

_ Klaus nodded, “I do have a few questions, but nothing you answer will make me want to leave you.” _

_ Dave pulled him closer and buried his face in Klaus’s hair. “Somehow,” his voice was muffled in the top of Klaus’s head, “that reaction worries me more than if you had stormed off.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so that last scene is precisely why Dave helped Klaus get into therapy. Everyone should be concerned when the reaction to 'you're part of the organization that tortured me? Ok I have questions but no real concerns.'


End file.
